


Nourish

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nourish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunga_Salju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts).



Film, novel, dongeng, semua menggambarkan kemunculan cinta dengan cara yang dramatis. Entah itu pandangan yang bertemu di balik tirai-tirai beledu, bersua di bawah sinar rembulan tatkala mawar-mawar putih merekah dari kuncup-kuncupnya, mengarungi kenestapaan berdua dalam bahtera hidup, cinta selalu digambarkan bak keajaiban, dan dibutuhkan sesuatu yang ajaib pula untuk menebus keajaiban ini.

Severus sudah terbiasa menganggap asmara sebagai kemustahilan, bila tidak kemungkinan satu perbanding seribu. Siapa yang bisa menyangka, ternyata hanya dibutuhkan ucapan sesederhana "selamat pagi!" untuk menumbuhkan sebuah cinta.

🌹🌹🌹

"Selamat pagi, Professor Snape."

Severus melengos tatkala disapa untuk yang pertama kalinya oleh Luna Lovegood. Ia baru balas memandang Luna ketika mereka berpapasan di suatu pagi satu bulan berikutnya. Severus tidak menyahut, pun ia tersenyum menanggapi sapaan tanpa dosa itu, tapi lambat laun ia mencari tahu nama anak itu. Di mana asramanya. Siapa orangtuanya, di mana alamat rumahnya, dan siapa saja yang berteman dengannya.

Ia menganggap sepi keramahan Luna, menatap sinis meski ditawari senyum ceria. Namun, saat Voldemort kembali dan Severus menguasai Hogwarts dengan darah dingin bersama kakak beradik Amycus dan Alecto Carrow, sapaan 'selamat pagi' yang acap kali dicetuskan Luna membuatnya mengeluarkan gadis itu dari Hogwarts dengan kesalahan yang dicari-cari.

Ia bersumpah ia tidak peduli. Tapi setiap kali melihat Amycus Carrow memandangi Ginny Weasley dengan tatapan mesum, Severus merasa ingin menyembunyikan Luna ke ruang bawah tanahnya.

🌹🌹🌹🌹

Setelah berpisah dengan mata hijau yang ia rindukan, Severus mantap menjumpai kematian. Kembali kejutan menyapanya dengan sambutan 'selamat pagi' sewaktu ia membuka mata.

Luna Lovegood menungguinya di bangsal sepi Saint Mungo, berwajah pucat, mata berkaca-kaca. Ada lebam di pipi kirinya; kenang-kenangan dari Bellatrix Lestrange yang keji. Keputusan Severus mengeluarkan Luna dari sekolah rupanya tak cukup untuk melindungi gadis itu dari bahaya, karena belakangan ia menerima kabar keluarga Malfoy menyekap Luna di kediaman mereka demi memancing kemunculan Potter.

Kali ini, Severus tergerak dan ingin menjawab sapaan Luna, namun tenggorokannya belum pulih dari terkaman ular Nagini. Terdorong penyesalan, ia mengusap pelan lebam di pipi gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Professor," kata Luna, "kita semua akan baik-baik saja. Voldemort sudah mati, Pelahap Maut pun berhasil dikalahkan. Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sejenak Severus diliputi kelegaan. Tetapi kekosongan kemudian menyusul, membanjiri relung-relung hati, menenggelamkan, melumpuhkan. Ia memejamkan mata, memutuskan berhenti berpikir. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, terjadilah.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

"Selamat pagi, Professor Lovegood."

Severus membuka mata. Ia melihat Luna menyingkap gorden. Cahaya matahari menyorot lembut, hangatnya terasa nyaman di kesejukan hari.

"Selamat pagi, Madame Snape."

Luna tertawa halus dan mengecup kening Severus, dengan suaranya yang riang mengawang-awang ia mengajak Severus turun ke dapur untuk sarapan "telur mata sapi setengah matang, sosis goreng, roti bakar mentega madu dan kopi manis berkrim. Ada oatmeal juga kalau mau, atau kau lebih suka pancake dengan taburan irisan buah dan sirup gula?"

Setelah dua belas tahun mengenal Luna, Severus belajar cinta bukanlah keajaiban. Tidak perlu hal-hal yang dramatis; hujan kelopak bunga di pertemuan rahasia, menerbangkan ratusan lentera do'a atau mengikatkan seribu pita bertuliskan nama sang kekasih ke Pohon Panjang Umur. Semua itu tidaklah perlu, karena cinta dapat tumbuh semudah kau mengucapkan selamat pagi. Ia adalah sesuatu yang hidup, dan sesuatu yang hidup hanya perlu dipupuk agar tumbuh berkembang. 

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹


End file.
